Unspoken Against My Honor
by Panthalassa Blue
Summary: After making a bold sacrifice, Zuko is struck down by his sister. But fate is not about to let the prince pass on without giving him the greatest opportunity of all - discovering what it truly means to love and lose beside four forgotten Avatars. "It was but a few years ago that I was living comfortably as heir to the throne," he lamented, burying his head. "Where is my honor now?"


a/n - This will contain LoK references...nothing prominently Korra enough to be considered a crossover, still, "Beginnings" from Book 2: Spirits is a recommended watch. Thanks.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Unspoken Against My Honor<strong>

Prologue~

* * *

><p><em>i.<em>

_Once upon a time, an innocent child dreamed in the royal quarters. __His visions made no sense, insisting upon a focus on a duo. One was a water tribe girl who was__...strong? Powerful? Polar-Bear-Dog Tamer? Avatar? __And the other was a nationless man, fused with a light spirit. Quintessential and absurd, and not connected to the Fire Nation's glory._

_Everyone described those nights with the second adjective except for his uncle, who quietly urged him to hope._

_Alas, Zuko's hope died the day his face burned._

* * *

><p><em>ii.<em>

_He thinks that they could make great friends. _

_"Maybe in another life," the royalty breathes back, grounded, unmasked. _

_The Last Airbender is silent, and the First Avatar is pondering for a loophole._

_Avatar Wan is a tourist from stranger days when spirits roamed a young earth. He ruined the precious balance between light and dark and decided to change the world itself, exorcising the human plane. This is unsurprising - Wan emulated the most important human characteristics towards the end - honesty and selfishness, and an honest man gains selfish eyes, which help him see the truth._

_The truth says, "Save his soul."_

_Now Wan knows he's been selfish, and has been rightfully forgotten. The least he can do is to assist the young man, whose biggest faults lie due to the realm that Raava's very first container indirectly created. But he doesn't owe him alone. _

_Aang wasn't the only adventurous quadruple elemental bender, you know._

* * *

><p><em>iii.<em>

_Choose wisely, _she'd said, so he did.

Azula shrieked like a wolfbat and dodged as he spun on his toes, sending a decent sized fireball towards her form instead of the Avatar's. In his defense, the embers weren't all that heated. Manipulative sociopathic princess or not, she was still his sister. But as Aang's little group cheered and Uncle smiled approvingly, the newfound opponent was rather unforgiving of Zuko's changed sentiments. She seethed, and entered that fateful stance. The remaining battle would, in the future, be recounted a mere blur – here, it was imperative destiny. Zuko changed to a complimenting attack position, and the siblings charged.

Ever quick, Azula started to attack before he could blink. She shot a snaking stream of lightning out at the prince. Luckily, Zuko had long learned to react before blinking and slid out of harm's way, not presently confident in his deflecting abilities. Palm's grounded, he vaulted upwards and returned to standing, making a note to remain more vigilant in the process. Meanwhile, the princess sprinted straight at her brother, who into turned blocked the incoming blasts.

Around him, the others resolved to do battle with the Dai Li, avoiding earth-crafted hands and deathly chunks of rock as their personal battle exploded into a volcano that both ally and enemy experienced firsthand. Heat drove them back, creating an arena around both potential heirs to the Fire Nation's Throne. Azula continued to barrage him with the wicking blue weapon. _Right hand, left hand, right hand again,_ he noted, managing barely to keep up. He, obtusely, kept it heated in standard red.

No. Punches were not worth trying, and palmed burning streams were being shot within close quarters. Desperation grew, and Zuko frowned while remaining in combat, as her confident smirk morphed into something much more sinister. What was she planning?

Then he saw it. The electric buildup, and the airbender beginning to glow a pale light –

_"NO!" _he screamed silently, and ran, pushing his former prey from the incoming shock.

The bolt had struck at his central torso, knocking both the wind and life from the boy. He panted, though he couldn't find the means to inhale.

He stung, sweated, simmered, and finally his body gave out.

* * *

><p><strong>ZUKO HAS DIED.<strong>

* * *

><p><em>"In a world where a bridge between two vastly different worlds exists as a living being, your demise means nothing."<em>

...Well, it sure FELT like something. Where was that voice coming from? Even in death, fate seemed to be mocking him, the motherless, lifeless prince.

Death, however, did not want Zuko. Not yet.


End file.
